How Molly came to end things with Tom: Crack-fic
by eutaxy
Summary: It was not really Sherlock who influenced Molly and Tom's separation. Takes from Molly and Sherlock's departing scene after the day of solving crimes on The Empty Hearse. Short introduction to Molly's other man.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters that came before me.**

* * *

"Right."

"Fancy some chips?"

"What?"

"I know a fantastic fish shop just off the Marylebone Road. The owner always gives me extra portions."

"Did you get him off a murder charge?"

"No – I helped him put up some shelves."

"…"

"Hmm?"

"What was today about?"

"Saying thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything you did for me."

"It's okay. It was my pleasure."

"No, I mean it."

"I don't mean 'pleasure.' I mean, I didn't mind. I wanted to."

"Moriarty slipped up. He made a mistake. Because the one person he thought didn't matter at all to me was the one person that mattered the most. You made it all possible."

"But you can't do this again, can you?"

"I had a lovely day. I'd love to – I just ... um …"

"Oh, congratulations, by the way."

"He's not from work.

We met through friends, the old-fashioned way. He's nice. We ... he's got a dog ... we-we go to the pub on weekends and he ... I've met his mum and dad and his friends and all his family. I've no idea why I'm telling you this."

"I hope you'll be very happy, Molly Hooper. You deserve it. After all, not all the men you fall for can turn out to be sociopaths"

"No?"

"No."

"Maybe it's just my type." Molly turned around to walk back the way they arrived to the train enthusiast's house. She had planned to meet her fiancé at a furniture store before dinner, anyway. Looking up the furniture place online, Molly found two things; that the place is in about an hour's walk and she really hadn't bothered to check the store beforehand. What was she thinking? _My type…_ oh yeah, that must have been what she was thinking these days.

Walking in this chilly weather didn't improve her mood or interrupt her 'train' of thought, she kept thinking why it was so that she had been thinking more and more of _Him_ as she should have been preparing for her engagement party with Tom instead. She was definitely headed to meeting Tom, so for now, let the questioning voice in her head continue, Molly decided.

 _"Is it normal for people to think of former lovers, or at least romantic interests, before settling down for a marriage to another?" she asks into the space of her mind where her wise consultants reside and insist on being informed before every serious decision is made._

 _"Sounds pretty natural to me." Erica, her medical school friend, in fact the only one, who stuck through the years and became her confidante in virtually everything, says with the calm tone that is expected from a person of her profession._

 _"Natural, how?" Molly is relieved to have Erica right now as it would be uncomfortable if her dad appeared in her mind to answer that question._

 _"The prospect of marriage right now could be bringing all the memories of potential suitors of the past. Have you considered the chance of marriage with them?" Erica asks again and Molly finds herself to be in Erica's office, the cozy therapy room in Brussels she visited a few times._

 _"Well, not with them, Erica, and you already know that." she says softly as if to whisper to her own mind character._

 _"Very well, I am in your head after all. But you haven't told the real me of this marriage of yours, Molly." Erica almost whispers back._

 _"It's my secret with Him, Rica. How could I say that even to you?"_

 _"Don't you see where this is going, my dear Mo? He is your marriage secret, Molly, and you're bound to come to this eventually. Call me later to thank but right now I have a guest for you." Erica disappears from her mission as she floats away with her room._

 _Molly suddenly feels anxious because she knows, of course she knows, the guest in her mind is no one other than Him, Bruce Wayne, looking young and scruffy as he looked 14 years ago._

 _"Lou my dear, what happened to the nose?" Bruce smiles that toothy smile, Molly cannot keep herself from grinning back and she thinks she must be showing that grin on the outside because she just saw an elderly man passing by her nodded and smiled at her._

 _"Bruce, I am thinking of why I am always thinking of you nowadays." she answers bluntly, aware of that it was just her projection of Bruce in her mind that she is talking to right now. "I and Rica think it is because of our umm-" Molly adds lamely before Bruce nods reassuringly at her._

 _"Marriage, yes. Firstly, that smile is better on your lovely face and secondly, we both know that you miss me a lot. It has been a year since London and you haven't informed me of your -"_

 _"Engagement, yes." Molly nods to herself as a tiny little reminder of how they used to complete each other's sentence playfully comes to her mind. "I haven't really thought it would go this far, have I, Bruce?"_

 _"But it has gone this far, hasn't it, Lou?" she would have scoffed at him if he didn't appear a bit sad and a lot, lot dear even in her mind. He looked just like this when he left London all those years ago and he looked just this dear when he declared his marriage to her when he returned a few years after he became 'the symbol'._

It has become too painful for her to think further, so Molly stopped right there and then, abruptly clearing her mind too, however temporarily. It was a better course of action because she would have been joined by one Sherlock in her mind anytime soon if she kept at it and " _I'd rather not have that conversation right now"_ she mused. In her mind, her people knew each other and most uncomfortably, they knew all her secrets. And Molly had lots of odd secrets. Of Bruce. Of Sherlock. Of the only two men she ever loved. Of her type of men. Shrugging slightly, she looked upon her path to realize that she has walked past the store she was to meet Tom at.

She was back at the square one still thinking of _Him, Bruce and her blasted type_ but with the new conclusion: _There was no way in hell she was going to marry sweet Tom to build an unhappy life with when she cannot even detach herself from the fact that she said no to Bruce's marriage proposal and when she cannot reconsider her decision to stay unmarried fully and when she has this startling feeling that she still could take Bruce if she wanted to marry in the first place._

She caught the mind whisper that said " _You still love me so very much, my dear Lou_ " in a very distinctive voice that belongs to one dark, mysterious detective at the end of her conclusive thought and decided for sure. Molly Hooper then takes her mobile phone out to call her now-fiancé who is about to hear a very sudden news.

* * *

 **AN: How do you like it? I am super anxious as this is my first entry to the land of writing, let alone fan fictions. Let me know what you think of this cracky-fic.**


End file.
